nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Stabilizer Vaccine
The Stabilizer Vaccine is an experimental vaccine created by Amsel Caligari in order to help the Cricket fight the after effects of the Hybrillium infused within itself. The vaccine is mentioned in Caligari's third audio log found in the remastered version of Project Omega, and the empty needle that contained the vaccine appears in the hands of Paul Thompson prior to the final battle in Project Omega as well. History ''Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare'' While experimenting with their newest creation, the Cricket, the Coil Arms Division learned about the outbreak at Fort New Trinity thanks to the after effects of Hybrillium. Seeing how the Cricket was beginning to act more violently, Caligari began to develop a temporary vaccine that would neutralize the after effects for a short period of time. Caligari's vaccine was successful, neutralizing the effects. Every time his vaccine's effects wore off however, the Cricket would go back to being hostile, more so than the last time. In order to fully stop the Cricket from going completely mad, Caligari sought to make his vaccine permanent, leaving the temporary vaccine with some of his men such as Paul Thompson in case the Cricket was to break free before leaving himself to go attend a research meeting with McPhillian and other high-tier scientists in order to find a way to make the vaccine's effects permanent. Unfortunately, the Cricket did in fact break free of its containment unit, slaughtering much of the staff at the base and infecting the facility with the use of its serum-infused saliva. By the time the four survivors of the Fort New Trinity outbreak reach the station, the station is nothing but abandoned, completely ravaged and overrun with zombified scientists and soldiers. While they are searching for answers, the Cricket finds Paul within the engine room and prepares to kill him. However, Paul is able to tame the beast with his vaccine he still had. As the heroes then enter the room, Paul explains his motives and the Cricket's power before ordering the Cricket to attack the heroes. However, the effects wore off again, resulting in the Cricket to brutally maul Paul to death before fighting the heroes. However, the heroes manage to defeat the Cricket by having it electrocute itself by ramming into the ship's engine. After the Cricket's death, the entire station began to spiral out of control, forcing the heroes to escape as the space station becomes lost in space, never to be seen again for another three years. The Greatest Threat of All The vaccine is indirectly mentioned by both Amsel and Paul, both of whom were resurrected by Ataraxia with the use of the Time Blade. Amsel explains that Ataraxia used the Time Stone to resurrect the Cricket as well, with Paul further explaining that they were able to use the Mind Stone to permanently neutralize the after effects of the Hybrillium within the beast, making it so that it would never attack its creators ever again, ultimately completing the vaccine in the process. Users * Coil Arms Division ** Amsel Caligari (creator, K.I.A.) ** Paul Thompson (K.I.A.) Trivia * It is possible that the vaccine could have also worked for The Hybrid. Category:Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare Zombies Objects Category:Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare III Zombies Objects Category:The Greatest Threat of All